Sense of The Unexpected
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Ada yg aneh kpd J, apakah yg akan terjadi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Sense of The Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

Setelah aku pergi dari tempat Penelitian Prof. Ogami, sekarang aku telah menjadi asisten Prof. Tsuchiya. Karena Retsu dan Go telah menyadarkanku apa itu Mini 4WD yang sesungguhnya.

Suatu hari aku ingin membayar kesalahanku kepada Ryo, aku diam-diam mencuri Tridagger X milik Ryo. **(Wah jang**an **dicontoh ya perbuatan J) **untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi, aku tertangkap basah oleh Ryo dan lainnya. Aku tidak berkata-kata, Ryo menarik lenganku dan tatapannya sangat serius.

"Sudahku duga, pelakunya adalah J", kata Tokichi.

"J, aku tidak percaya dengan perbuatanmu itu", bentak Go yang sangat kecewa kepadaku.

"Jangan segan-segan Kak, pukul saja dia", kata Jiromaru.

"Periksa kedalam, Jiromaru", kata Ryo dengan nada dingin dan marah.

"Sudah, pukul saja dulu", Jiromaru berkata lagi. Ryo membalas perkataan adiknya dgn tatapan (sedikit) marah . Kemudian Jiromaru memeriksa kedalam tenda.

(beberapa saat kemudian)

"Ada Kak", kata Jiromaru sambil menunjukkan Tridagger X yang sudah diperbaiki.

"Sudah diperbaiki", kata Retsu dengan nada kaget.

"Yah, dan itu semua menggunakan suku cadang JB", kata Prof. Tsuchiya yang menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, Prof. sudah tahu semuanya ya ?", tanya Go.

"Ya begitulah, walapun tidak pada awalnya", jawab Prof. Tsuchiya.

"Uhh... CURANG", kata Go dengan kesal.

"Walau begitu, tapi kau telah mencuri mobilku. Jadi, kau harus bertanding denganku", kata Ryo yang menantangku.

"Tapi, JB-nya ?", jawabku dengan nada lemas.

"Ini, kupinjamkan suku cadang milikku dan kalahkan si Ryo yang sombong itu", kata Go sambil memberikan suku cadang miliknya.

"Kau juga boleh memakai suku cadang milikku ", kata Tokichi.

"Pakai baterai milikku saja ", kata Jiromaru.

"Thank you ", kataku.

(Malam pun telah tiba, pertandingan antara aku dan Ryo akan segera dimulai)

"Siap ?", aba-aba dari Retsu. Ryo dan aku menyalakan mobil mereka masing-masing. "Mulai...", kata Retsu. Mobil mereka melaju dengan cepat, mereka saling mengejar 1 sama lainnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang", kata Retsu yang mengerti situasinya.

"Mengerti apa ?", tanya Go.

"Ryo melakukan ini untuk membuat J tidak berhenti menjadi pembalap Mini 4WD ", jawab Retsu dengan santai.

"Jadi begitu alasannya Ryo menantang J bertanding", balas Tokichi.

P.S semakin jauh dari Tridagger X, Aku merasa cemas dengan situasi seperti ini. Karena aku tidak mau kalah.

"Ayo maju Proto Saber JB", kataku yang memberi semangat kepada mobilku. Dan lajunya P.S semakin cepat dan bias melewati Tridagger X.

"Pertandingan yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai', kata Ryo yang memanasi pertandingan. Aku hanya menganguk.

"Ayo semangat J", kata Go yang menyemangatiku.

"Kalian hanya bicara saja, kalau kalian berani. Akan kuladeni kalian", kata Ryo dengan senyum dingin dan menantang Retsu, Go, Tokichi dan Jiromaru.

"Apa ? Ayo, siap, Mulai", semua berteriak. Yang melaju hanya Sonic saja.

"Aku duluan ya ?", kata Retsu yang meninggalkan Tokichi, Jiromaru, dan Go.

"Haah... Aku lupa, suku cadangnya dipinjam J", kata Go, Tokichi, Jiromaru yang baru ingat. Kemudian mereka berkelahi untuk mengambil suku cadang 1 sama lain.

Berkat kejadian itu, aku mempunyai perasaan lain terhadap Ryo.

~To Be Continue~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

1 minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku berada di kamarku dan masih mengingat terus kejadian itu, Ryo berusaha untuk membuatku tetap mejadi Pembalap Mini 4WD. Karena itu aku merasa bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai perasaan apa terhadap Ryo, setiap kali bertemu dengannya aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali sampai ingin keluar dari dadaku", dalam batinku.

Kemudian aku pergi keluar hanya untuk REFHESHING. Ketika aku berjalan di taman, aku melihat ada seorang gadis dan gadis itu aku kenal. Dia adalah Marina Ogami, dia putri dari Prof. Ogami. Sepertinya dia sedang memanggil seseorang.

"RYO... Kesini sebentar", kata Marina memanggil Ryo.

Aku langsung kaget, ternyata Marina memanggil Ryo. Dari dulu memang sangat mencintai Ryo **(Padahal tidak, mana mungkin Marina menyukai Ryo). **Dia berusaha agar Ryo mencintainya juga **(Prett)**. Karena aku penasaran, jadi aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Ryo, hari ini kau tampil dengan senyum extra", kata Marina yang memuji Ryo sambil memegang tangan Ryo. Ryo tidak berkata-kata hanya menatap Marina.

Entah kenapa setelah melihat kelakuan Marina terhadap Ryo membuatku sangat kesal. Tanpa sadar aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"J, ada apa ?", Tanya Ryo dengan ramah.

Aku bingung harus berkata apa kepada Ryo. "Bi...Bisa k...kau ikut a... aku sebentar ?", tanyaku kepada Ryo dengan gugup dan blushing.

"Yes", kata Ryo dengan nada dinginnya **(Seperti Biasanysa)**.

Kemudian kami pergi meninggalkan Marina dan Marina hanya memandang kami dari kejauhan. Kami terus berjalan ke tengah taman sampai kami menemukan Pohon Beringin dan kami menuju ke pohon itu **(Ini mau pacaran ya...Just Kidding)**.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa, J ?", Tanya Ryo dengan ramah.

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin melihat Marina memegangmu lagi", kataku dengan nada tinggi.`

"Apa yang kau bicarakan J ? Apa masalah besar, kau tahu bahwa aku tidak peduli terhadap kelakuannya kepadaku", Ryo menjelaskan.

J sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Ryo, tapi masih ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa ini seluruh situasi apapun tidak ingin melihat gadis lain dengan Ryo **(Cemburu nie...)**.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin melihatmu dengan gadis manapun !", kata J dengan nada tinggi dan blushing.

Ryo meletakan tangannya di wajahku dan bertanya sambil tertawa kecil, "Apakah kau cemburu, J ?"

"Apa ? Aku tidak cemburu !", kataku dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat.

"Oke, jika kau mengatakan begitu..", kata Ryo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku dan melangkah pergi.

"Cemburu.. Aku ini cemburu ?", pikirku saat aku melihat Ryo berjalan pergi.

"RYO", aku memanggil Ryo lagi.

"Ada apa lagi ?", Ryo berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearahku.

"Aku tidak suka melihat gadis memegangmu", kataku sambil memutarkan bola mata.

"Kau sudah mengatakan bahwa, ingat ?", Ryo berkata lagi.

Aku sangat serius kepada Ryo. Ryo bertanya, "Aku akan bertanya lagi, apakah kau cemburu ?".

"Ya, aku", aku masih serius, " Aku tidak suka melihat perempuan memegang atau memelukmu, karena aku ingin melihatmu sendiri atau...", aku berhenti bicara dan mulai merah padam.

Ryo mulai mendekatiku dan menyelesaikan perkatanku, "Atau denganmu ?"

"Y...Yeah", kataku & blushing.

"Oke, aku tidak akan membiarkan anak perempuan memegangku ", kata Ryo dan berjalan pergi.

Aku hanya melihat dia berjalan pergi perlahan-lahan. "Apa yang terjadi ? Aku tidak mengerti !", pikirku. Aku agak bingung, tapi tetap saja, aku senang untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya.

~To Be Continue~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Malam ini aku, Go, Retsu, Ryo, dan Jiromaru menginap di rumahnya Tokichi **(Memangnya kalian tidak punya rumah sendiri)**. Pasti ada alasannya Tokichi mengundang kami menginap di rumahnya. Jiromaru dan Go tidur pulas sekali sampai mendengkur. Retsu dan Tokichi berusaha untuk tidur. Ryo berada di luar dan akau duduk diam di tempat tidurku memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi masih sedikit malu.

"Apa ada masalah, J ?", Retsu bertanya.

Aku melihat kearah Retsu dan membuat senyum palsu yang tidak masalah atau mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau duduk disini selama 2 jam sekarang. Jadi kami tidak percaya", jawab Tokichi.

"Hm... Aku.." , wajahku mulai memerah dan berkeringan banyak.

"Kau...", serempak Retsu dan Tokichi.

"Aku mengatakan kepada Ryo bahwa aku tidak ingin melihat gadis-gadis memegang dia dan bahwa aku ingin aku menjadi satu-satunya yang memegang Ryo", kataku.

Retsu jatuh dari tempat tidurnya, sementara Tokichi hanya melihatku tanpa berkata-kata tapi dengan mata benar-benar dibuka. Aku begitu malu!

"Hm...", Retsu mulai berbicara masih belum pulih dari shock. "Hm... WOW".

"Hm... Yeah...WOW", begitupula Tokichi.

Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah teman-temanku. Kemudian Retsu dan Tokichi Tersenyum, aku pu ikut tersenyam juga dan berterima kasih kepada mereka.

"Mengapa kau berterima kasih kepada kami ? Atau lebih baik, apa yang kau lakukan ? Jika kau tidak sendirian dengan Ryo ?", Tokichi mempermalukanku.

"Itu tidak lucu! ", aku sangat marah.

Tokichi tertawa, namun Retsu membuat wajah marah kepada Tokichi membuatnya berhenti.

"Jika kau memiliki perasaan kepada Ryo, kau harus membicarakan dengan Ryo", usul Retsu.

Aku tahu Retsu benar. So, aku berdiri dan mengucapkab terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kedua temanku dan keluar dengan perasaan bahagia. Aku berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang akan mengerti perasaanku, tapi mereka mengerti sekali.

~To Be Continue~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aku pergi menuju tempat Ryo berada, dia sedang memandang bintang-bintang di langit malam yang indah. Aku tidak berani mendekat kearah Ryo untuk membicarakan hal tadi di taman.

"Ryo...", kataku memanggil Ryo.

"Ya, ada apa ?", tanya Ryo dengan santai.

Aku mendekat kearah Ryo dan berkata, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu !".

"Ehm...Silakan", jawab Ryo dengan ramah dan mempersilakanku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau masih mengingat kejadian di taman tadi siang ?", tanyaku dengan blushing.

"Tidak terlalu mengingatnya", jawab Ryo dengan santai.

"Begini..", aku menjelaskan kepada Ryo. "Kejadian itu terus kuingat sampai membuatku membisu".

"Lalu ?", tanya Ryo sambil mengangkat 1 alis matanya.

"Karena kejadian itu, aku mempunyai perasaan aneh terhadapmu !", kataku yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Perasaan apa ?", Tanya Ryo lagi.

"Perasaan itu, perasaan itu, perasaan itu juga aku tidak terlalu mengerti", aku menjelaskan.

Ryo semakin bingung, begitu pula aku. Aku dan Ryo sama-sama memutarkan bola mata masing-masing. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Perasaan itu adalah...", kataku dengan ragu dan blushing. Ryo semakin penasaran apa yang ingin kukatakan. Dan Ryo menemukan kata yang ingin kukatakan. Kemudian dia meletakan tangannya di wajahku.

"Perasaan itu adalah kau mencintaiku, apa aku benar ?", tanya Ryo sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya menganguk dan wajahku memerah seperti cabai merah **(Iya iyalah, masa cabai rawit)**. Kemudian Ryo memelukku dan membisikan sesuatu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, J".

Mataku terbelak senang setelah mendengar perkataan Ryo. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan kami tertawa bersama sambil memegang tangan .

~The End~


End file.
